


That Date

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	That Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



'I remember'.

Charles looked at the bouquet as if it would bite him. He considered calling Logan to sniff through it, make certain it was not a trap or bomb.

He knew better, this time. He knew the date. The card was in Erik's personal handwriting, the one that showed he'd taken his time and meant the two simple words with quiet emotion.

There were so many reasons Charles wished the bouquet had not arrived, but one rose to the top.

It was one more reminder of all they had been, as Erik marked the day Charles had been hurt.


End file.
